Remember the Time
by LiveFoREVer93
Summary: Not written by me! I'm posting this because the site I got it from is closing the 1st of next month. I hope you all enjoy it anyway! TWO-BITxOC


-Two-Bit and My Anervsery-

ONE YEAR

Two-Bit and I sat outside my apt. playing with are daughter Olivia shes almost a year old now "do you remeber the time when we fell in love" Two-Bit asked me as i picked up Olivia as she walked towrd me "Of course" i smiled looking at Olivia, she looks more like me then Two-Bit. I loved Two-Bit Loooong before we had are daughter. We were friends for three years "Do you remeber the time we first met" he asked me smiling, taking Olivia from me and spinning her around, I nodded my head and the memories came back.

I was walking my dog Fiona, I had on a tight black mickey mouse shirt on short shorts and a pair of old converse. My blade was safe and cliped to my pocket. Two boys started to walk toward us 'crap' I thought as Fiona started growling, one boy had on a Mickey Mouse shirt on and the other had a white wife-beater and jeans vest on. They kept walking towrd me, I calmed Fiona down and they came up to me "nice dog" the one in the jeans vest said "thanks" I answered keeping a close eye on Fiona just incase "diggin' the shirt too babe" the one in the Mickey Mouse shirt said "like wise" I smiled "the names Two-Bit" he smiled back "Jillian" I moved my brown hair away from my eyes "maybe we could hang out one day" he said "sounds fine with me" he was kinda cute "this could be the start of a beutiful friendship" he smirked.

"Who ever thought that beutiful friendship would turn into a beutiful daughter" I said as Olivia grabed my finger, Two-Bit laughed "I loved you from the start, I just didnt relize it" I rolled my eyes "I had to watch you go threw all those blondes before you got to me" he smiled "Its not true, blondes don't have more fun" he said smerkd evily "brunttes do, and we have her to prove it" he tickeld Olivia when he said her "shut up" I smiled "your lucky I love you" I joked, he smiled and kissed me "I love you too" when he said that Olivia made a noise it sounded like "laa" he smiled and kissed her cheak "and I love you too" he looked at her for a little while then looked at me "she looks more like me then you, shes got your eyes, we gotta watch out with her shes gunna be beutiful like her mother" i laughed "then shes gunna bring home a boy like you" his eyes got wide "OH GOD" he laughed "I remeber the time, we fell in love, we were young and inocent then" I said he nodded "and it took me til' a year ago to noitce" I smiled "Im sure glad you noitced" he laughed "I didnt know how ou would react when I told you" when he said that the memories came back.

Two-Bit and I were walking on the road were we first met laughing at the stupid jokes we were telling each other, budding around like we always did, I didnt mind it, but i felt something for Two-Bit, i figured there was no use even thinking into it, im not his type...Im not blonde and Im not like the other girls he dates. He stuffed his hands in his pockets "We met over here" he said looking around, I hitched my thumbs in my belt loops and sighed "yeaaaa" suddenly Two-Bit stoped, I was a little a head of him so I turned around to look at him "see something shiney?" I asked, he laughed "No, but I wanna tell you something" I crossed my arms "sure...say anything" he looked at the ground "I have no clue how to put this but, Jillian your not like other girls, theres just something about you, I feel differnt when Im around out, I just cant explain it and I-I-..." He stoped and kissed me, I felt the sparks, it was the most passionate kiss Ive ever had. He pulled away "I love you, but its okay if you love me back but I really do think I love you" he finished, I wraped my arms around his neck and said "I Love you too" and kissed him.

I laughed "One year ago today was the best day of my life" Two-Bit grinned, Olivia was sleeping in her stroller "I think I can change that" Two-Bit said putting his hand in the pocket of his leather jacket he got down on one knee then took out a box "will you marry me" he asked I looked in his eyes, they were hopeful waiting for my answer, laughing as usual too. I smiled "yes" he shot up and kissed me then slipped the ring on my finger "One year ago today was the 2nd best day of my life" I said still hugging Two-Bit.

THE END


End file.
